Invader Zim: The Movie
Please note that this is incomplete. *Extended Invader Zim Intro Music Plays* *Show's Earth* *Show's Zim's Base on earth* Zim: Haha! Gir: I like this show. *Goes through TV screen and Shows Dib's House* *Goes in Kitchen* Gaz: Dib ate the last slice of Pizza. He will pay harshly. HE WILL PAY! *Dib's Backyard* Dib: Hmm so this Zim's Home Planet Irk. *End Introduction* *Interior Zim's House* Zim: Well GIR, I've finally made a plan that will destroy the filthy Humans. GIR: Yay! Zim: GIR, listen very carefully. I need you to come to the Lab. GIR: Okay! *Interior Zim's Lab* Zim: Alright GIR, I've installed various upgrades for this very important assignment. You are no longer stupid now, plus I added a Robot Claw. GIR: I feel very different. Zim: I've done it! AT LAST! *Interior Irken Armada* *Phone Ringing* Servant: Incoming transmission from Earth. Red Tallest: Oh great, it's Zim. Zim: My Tallest, my conquest of Earth is nearly completed. Purple Tallest: Should we tell Zim the truth? Red Tallest: *nods* Purple Tallest: Zim, the truth is we never wanted to conquer Earth. We didn't even know it existed. Your'e also a defective Irken Zim.... You're not an Invader! Zim: WHAT!? Red Tallest: He's right Zim, your not a real Invader. Zim: Impossible! Red Tallest: Goodbye, Zim. Purple Tallest: You, make sure we get no more transmissions from Earth. *Interior Zim's Lab* Zim: How can it be? Zim: GIR. GIR: Yes, my Lord? Zim: Start packing up the base. We're quitting. GIR: But, why? Zim: It turns out I'm not a real Invader. GIR: ..... Zim: I'll be back soon. *Exterior Dib's House* *Zim Rings doorbell* Dib: Zim... Zim: Dib... Dib: What do you want? Zim: I've quit trying to destroy your home planet. I need to take care of some business with you'r father. Dib: Fine. But i'm coming too. *Interior Membrane Home Lab* Dib: Dad, there's someone here to see you. Prof. Membrane: Ahh, the little foreign boy. Zim: I am not foreign. I am a real Alien of the Irken Race. *Zim removes Disguise* Prof. Membrane: Wow, a real Alien. Prof. Membrane: Son, i'm sorry for the years of calling you crazy. Gaz: Yeah Dib, I guess I was wrong too. Dib: Gaz, what are you doing in here? Gaz: I'm helping Dad. Prof. Membrane: Come little alien, I have to show you to the world. Zim: But first, let me show you my base and everything. Prof. Membrane: Alright. Johnson, cancel my appointments for the next 4 weeks. Johnson: Yes, Sir. *Zim teleports Prof. Membrane and himself to base* Zim: This is my home base, and this Flash Drive contains Irken Technology, Biology, and history. Prof. Membrane: Alright, to my Lab. *Interior Membrane Lab* Prof. Membrane: Kids, you might want to look away for this first part. Gaz: Wait, before you do that. *Gaz Kisses Zim* Dib: Gaz!? Prof. Membrane: Gaz what are you doing!? Gaz: Showing my true feelings for Zim. *Gaz switches the oxygen tanks to reverse* Prof. Membrane: Alright, now let's start. *Faints *Everyone but Zim faints* *Gaz comes back in* Gaz: Zim come on, let's get out of here. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Movies Category:Fan episodes Category:Unfinished Category:Outdated Fanon